chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Saints' World
The Saints' World '''is a huge Realm extending all over the Starry Skies. It's divided into ''49 Great Planes'' and ''81 Great Planets''. Notably, there are 7 Sacred Planes for the 7 Grand Exalts of the Saints' World inhabit there. It is one of Six Major Worlds in the story. The Saints' World is connected to a myriad of '''Lower Realms, each of them with limitations regarding the Cultivation level as well as the properties of the Space itself. One of these Lower Realms is where the Tianyuan Continent exists. The environment of the Saints' World is incredibly vast compared to any lower realm. The gravitational force and density of space are much, much greater than the Tian Yuan Continent. This makes flying at Saint Realm cultivation extremely difficult compared to the lower realms, space there is extremely dense that even God Realm experts would find it impossible to tear, let alone shatter. Only Primordial Realm experts are truly capable of tearing space in a universe at the same level as the Saints' World. The world also possesses extremely powerful laws, which filled every inch of the surroundings. The origin energy there is so dense that it had exceeded anything from the lower realms. One would basically absorb a large quantity of it without any difficulty at all with every single breath. Compared to here, the World of Forsaken Saints, a "holy land" for cultivators of the Tian Yuan Realm seemed like a remote, lackluster village. The Saints' World is an enemy world to the Immortals' World. Both Gods' World and Spirit Immortals' World are being headed by the Saints' World. Grand Exalts There are 7 Grand Exalts in total when the war started and they are ranked in terms of battle prowess: # War God of the God Clan # Space-time Elder # Anatta Grand Exalt # Ice Goddess # Ancient Paths Grand Exalt # Bloodtear Grand Exalt # 49 Great Planes The Great Planes of the Saints' World are pieces of flat land floating among in the void. Some of them are as large as trillions of kilometers. There are 49 Great Planes in the Saints' World. Out of the 49 Great Planes, there are 7 Sacred Planes. Each Grand Exalt rules over a Sacred Plane. Whenever a Grand Exalt undergoes in a state of comprehension, the entire plane's laws are being affected by it, therefore comprehending laws on the plane are much easier thus making it a holy land for cultivators. 7 Sacred Planes # Prosper Plane (盛州) # Devour Plane (噬州) # Ice Pole Plane (冰极州) # Godnigma Plane (神玄州) # # # 42 Great Planes # Cloud Plane (云州) # Skyfire Plane (天火州) # Star Brilliance Plane (星耀州) # Profound Thunder Plane (玄雷州) # Heniu Plane (贺牛州) # Desolate Plane (荒州) # Aqua Plane (碧蓝州) # Nine Clouds Plane (九云州) # Jadefluid Plane (玉泉州) # Hematophagis Plane (歃血州) # Delight Plane (乐州) # Loneheaven Plane # Godbarren Plane # Westlan Plane 81 Great Planets Planets are huge spherical pieces of territory in the void. There are 81 Great Planets in the Saints' World. 81 Great Planets # Planet Tianming (天冥星) # Planet Wandou # Planet Scarlet Cloud # Planet Violet Brilliance # Planet Cangmang Lower Realms * Tianyuan Realm References Category:Major World Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Saints' World